


Day 23 - Arguing

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bruce and Tony both need hugs after this one, Failed Proposal, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Rejection, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, angst will be resolved in the next story, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: There's only one answer Bruce can give Tony when he proposes. Right?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Day 23 - Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> Long, LONG overdue, yes, I know, but this series will be finished in the coming weeks I am happy to say. I'm revisiting all my unfinished stuff and it's all going to be done over the next few months. Hope you guys enjoy this. Don't worry! It will be resolved in the next installment, I promise!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Bruce normally wasn't one to argue. He hated conflict in any form and given his predilection for turning into a big angry rage monster, he figured that was for the best. He tried never to argue with Tony most of all.

Sure, Tony had a knack for knowing which buttons to push to make Bruce frustrated, but Bruce just took a few minutes to maintain his cool and everything was fine. They moved on and that was that. It was a simple system, but one that worked for both of them. Never let anger or frustration linger. Never go to bed angry. They were good guidelines for a relationship as far as Bruce was concerned.

That system worked until the day Tony tried to propose. Keyword tried.

Tony knew Bruce better than anyone else, or so he'd thought. He planned a quiet night, just the two of them. Candlelit dinner, mood music, the works. Bruce's favorite kind of date and one where he didn't have to deal with other people. He just got to spend time with Tony. That was all he wanted. He just hadn't realized Tony intended on taking their relationship to the next level.

Once dinner was finished, Tony rose from his chair and grinned at Bruce, offering his hand. "Dance with me?"

Bruce couldn't help blushing. Even after all the time they'd been together, Tony could still make him blush, much to Bruce's chagrin. He slipped his hand into Tony's though, then rose from his seat after setting his napkin down, letting Tony guide him into a slow dance. He smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head against his partner's, breathing in the scent of him deeply so he could savor it.

"I love you," Tony murmured to him softly as the song neared the end.

"I love you too," Bruce replied immediately. The words had been difficult to say at first, but over time and as they'd gotten even closer, Bruce was able to express those feelings to Tony easily. 

"Do you know how much though?" He pulled back slightly to look at Bruce as the music faded, a smile on his lips that brought out one of the scientist's own.

"A lot?" Bruce chuckled, feeling like he could get lost in those warm brown eyes he loved so much. He blinked when Tony stepped back from him slightly, watching as he dropped down to one knee in front of Bruce. At that point he felt like his jaw was on the floor, but couldn't bring himself to speak.

"How about this much?" Tony held up a box, the lid open. Nestled inside was a simple silver colored band, but the metal was ridged from what Bruce could see, forming a pattern he couldn't quite make out. Bruce was too busy staring at Tony, his heart racing. Part of him worried about a Hulk out, but didn't think he was to that point yet. His control really had gotten better over the years.

"I..." Bruce faltered, his seven doctorate degrees failing him in his search for any kind of a response to give.

"How about it? You, me, next thirty or forty years, maybe longer? Don't leave me hanging here." He was smiling up at Bruce, still holding the box aloft. Bruce's mind was awash with a rush of different thoughts and emotions, but when he finally gave Tony his answer, that smile faded.

"No..." Bruce heard himself answer and felt his heart clench in his chest as he did so while Tony stared at him, uncomprehending for a moment. When Tony spoke again, it reflected in his voice.

"Okay. Not exactly how I expected this to go, I gotta admit." He shook his head slightly before getting up from his kneeling position on the floor. "You gonna tell me why or do I have to guess? Did I read things wrong?"

"Tony, you can't wanna marry me. I'm... I'm the farthest thing from a stable life partner. I can't even stand going out in public without constantly wishing I was somewhere else and worrying I'm going to end up Hulking out. I'm a walking disaster. Literally." It hurt and Bruce knew it was hurting Tony just as much if not more, but every bit of doubt and self-loathing Bruce had felt over the years rose to the surface, telling him that he was certainly not the right choice for Tony Stark's husband.

"Yeah, I do want to marry you, otherwise I wouldn't have just asked you, Bruce. Last I checked, that was a pretty good indicator of wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone. In case you hadn't noticed, we're already partners. Getting married just makes it legal. And don't give me that walking disaster crap. Your control is better now than it's ever been and you know it." Tony was looking at Bruce in confusion, trying to figure out just why Bruce was behaving as he was.

"You want to be legally tied to the Hulk for the rest of your life?" Bruce asked, brow arched, arms crossed over his chest. A sure sign he was closing himself off. He hadn't done that in a long time and Tony hated seeing him do it again.

"If that means I get to spend the rest of my life with you, then absolutely. I'll go buy a bigger fucking bed," Tony insisted, his tone adamant.

"You can't be serious," Bruce protested. It only made Tony snort and roll his eyes.

"For once, I'm pretty damn serious, Bruce. I don't joke when I'm asking the love of my life to marry me. If I have to spend the rest of my life showing you I'm serious and that I want you, then I'll do it. Whatever it takes to get through that armor made out of your self-loathing that you think can protect you from everything. You don’t need to protect yourself from me, Bruce. I'm the one person in this world who would never, ever fucking hurt you. And God help anyone else who tries." Tony walked up to him, resting his hands on Bruce's shoulders. 

"I love you," Tony continued. "I love you so damn much I can't even believe I'm capable of it. You make me want to be a better person as cheesy as that fucking sounds. It's the truth though. If you really don't want to get married, that's fine, but don't try telling me it's because of the Hulk or anything like that. That's not a reason I'm going to accept. I accepted you and the Hulk a long damn time ago and you know it."

Bruce swallowed hard as he listened to what Tony had to say, closing his eyes when he felt Tony's hands on his shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to lean into those hands, to feel Tony's arms around him, but fear guided him and he stepped away.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Tony, I just can't." It was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but Bruce turned and walked away, telling himself that he was doing the right thing for Tony. Tony deserved better and Bruce just wasn't it. 

Bruce walked away and felt his heart shatter in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
